Fly Away
by x.songbird.x
Summary: Booth has a fear of flying, that's well established. But what if his worst fears about air travel come true? BB fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Bones.**

**AN: So this is my first continuous story. I won't give much insight, but I must say that my second favorite show is LOST, so, yeah. - Wink -**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Special Agent Seeley Booth squirmed in his navy blue seat, checking his seat belt for the umpteenth time. His partner gazed at him with a look of arrogance.

"The plane's not going to crash, Booth." Temperance reassured him, giving a final kick to her bag to shove it completely under the seat in front of her.

"You don't know that, Bones." He answered, reaching over to check _her_ seat belt. She slapped his hand away.

"Chill!" she said, sitting back against her seat. "I've flown over the Atlantic Ocean before. It's not that bad. You have a better chance of surviving if you crash in the ocean anyway."

Booth shook his head.

"And why not?" she asked, annoyed.

He leaned over, his breath tickling her ear. He whispered, "Dunnah…Dunnah…"

Brennan giggled as he nipped at her ear, pretending to be a shark. Two and a half years ago, she would have had him in a painful wristlock for this, but the two best friends have grown quite close. In fact, they have been mistaken many times as being together. The reasons are obvious.

A man's voice filled the cabin as the lights dimmed. Booth looked around like a lost puppy, his playful expression replaced by a look of fear.

"This is your pilot speaking, and thank you for joining us on our flight to Paris, France. The flight time should be approximately five to six hours depending on wind speed. If you'll please turn your attention to our lovely stewardess for safety instructions we should be taking off in a couple minutes. Thank you, and enjoy the flight." An audible click ended his speech and the stewardess began her safety rant.

Brennan began reading her book, but Booth listened to the safety instructions intently. He had a bad feeling about this flight, but he would relax for Bones' sake.

Glancing over at his partner, he smiled, all panic forgotten. _His Bones_. His painstakingly annoying, socially awkward, brilliantly educated, amazingly beautiful, secret keeping Bones. His best friend and partner.

Booth felt the plane lurch as it brought him back to reality. It gathered speed and soon it tilted upward and they were airborn.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I know for sure that Brennan wouldn't go for that ear-nip thing, let alone Booth dares to try it, but I thought it was cute, so I put it in there. Oh yeah. And that "dunnah" conversation was the same conversation I had with my mother today as we were boarding our plane. She was Brennan, and I was Booth…minus the ear nip. Ish.**

**Oh. And since I couldn't really find a place to sneak it into the chapter, the reason they're going to Paris is a forced vacation by Cullen. :P**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Bones…or David…Or Angel…or SPIKE for all that matter. -sigh- **

**AN: So the first chapter was short, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope to make the later chapters a little bit lengthier, starting with chapter 2. :D**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Booth sighed as the second featured movie ended. He glanced down at his partner and found that she had fallen asleep. Being courteous, he gently pulled off her headphones and set them down on her lap. As he did so, Temperance moaned slightly in her sleep and rested her head on his shoulder.

After recovering from the initial shock of the gesture, Booth smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. Just then, the plane lurched. For the first time since they took off three hours prior, the captain made an announcement over the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking…again." A couple chuckles could be heard around the cabin. "Just wanted to let you know that we'll be experiencing some mild turbulence, but nothing to be worried about folks. Our flight is half way over, so please, enjoy the duration of the trip." _Click_.

Booth sucked in his breath as the plane dipped slightly. He began to stroke Brennan's hair rhythmically; this seemed to slowly calm him down. As he kept his mind on his partner, he heard her muttering in her sleep.

"Mmm…no…please…" she said quietly, her face contorting into a small frown…

_Brennan was back in the warehouse, tied up, with Kenton smirking down at her from the shadows. Savage barking filled her ears as she strained to hear what Kenton had to say._

"_I'm sorry, Temperance. I'm sorry we never could be together."_

_As he stepped out into the light, she saw that it wasn't Kenton after all._

"_Sully…" she whispered, breathless. "Why…?"_

"_Because, Tempe, you left me. You left me long before I left you. I knew it the moment you went back to working with Booth that it would never be. I tried, Temperance, but it wasn't worth it. It never was."_

_Sully took a step toward her, a silver blade glinting in his hand._

"_No…please…Sully, listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she screamed. He circled behind her, knife still in hand. But instead of stabbing her, Sully took both her shoulders and shook her._

"_Bones!" he said sternly. "Bones! Wake up!"_

_But before she could respond, she was falling through darkness. Soon, it swallowed her whole, and she knew no more…_

"Bones!" Booth tried to wake the thrashing Brennan by gently shaking her. "Bones wake up!"

But as soon as he thought she was waking, the plane started a nosedive, plummeting downward at immense speed. Alarms started sounding all around them as the oxygen masks fell from the compartments above. Booth pulled his on quickly and reached over to place the second dangling mask over his half-asleep partner, ignoring the screams all around him.

He placed his hand on hers as the plane still fell through the sky. Even in sleep, Temperance embraced his hand with her own, knowing it was a comfort.

After a few more moments of consciousness, Booth, too, fell victim to the darkness…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Told you I liked LOST. Lol. Don't worry, this wont be a crossover.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: …**

**AN: Yet another chapter. I sit here, watching direct TV, listening to Panic! at the Disco, and writing fanfic. I officially have no life.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Booth moaned slightly, his head throbbing harshly. _What happened,_ he asked himself, straining to remember the past events. Flying …turbulence…falling…Bones…_ BONES!_ His eyes flew open as realization hit. Looking around frantically, he saw that he was lying on a beach; bits and pieces of metal and luggage were scattered around him. He heard distant screams and rolled his head to the right. He saw huge, leaping flames engulfing the outline of the airplane.

He slowly got up and staggered towards the wreckage. As he came upon the crash site, he saw more than a few dead bodies. In fact, there were no survivors in sight. Booth's heart sank at the thought of his partner, dead and mangled. _No_, he thought, _she's alive. She has to be._ He repeated this to himself every now and then as he searched through the disaster zone, but every person he came across had passed on.

As he examined a couple of airline seats, he heard a moan from behind him. Whirling around, he saw another woman sitting in her seat, her head rolling from side to side slowly and she returned to the present time.

Booth approached her and unbuckled her.

"Hey…" he whispered. "Hey, you ok?"

The blonde blinked as her eyes focused. A small smile crept across her face.

"I am now…" she muttered sleepily.

Booth cocked his head. "Huh?"

Obviously realizing what she said, her smiled disappeared, replaced by a look of pure shock and pain. "What…what happened?" she asked, using his outstretched hand to get up.

"The plane crashed." Booth stated matter-of-factly. "I guess we were lucky that this island was here."

The blonde looked at him. "Why? Isn't there a better chance of surviving if you crash in the water?"

Booth opened his mouth to argue, then remembered he had the same conversation with Temperance earlier on the flight. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he began to look frantically through the wreckage again, leaving the blonde standing where he left her, confused.

"Um…you looking for anything in particular?" she asked, holding her cut arm.

"Bones." he said, running now.

She cocked her head. "Excuse me?"

"MY PARTNER!" he screamed, exasperated.

The woman looked offended. "Sorry." She whispered, glancing around. "Hey, who's that over by the rocks?"

Booth rolled his eyes, but looked over to where she was pointing. His heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of a woman with auburn locks cascading around her. He sprinted over and dropped down to his knees beside her, gently brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Bones? Temperance…please, can you hear me?" he asked, tears threatening to fall when she didn't reply. She couldn't be dead. The Dr. Brennan he knew was too stubborn to accept death.

The tears fell freely now as they dropped into the sand and faded away. At that moment in time, he wished he could do the same…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahahaha! Mean, I know. I love cliffhangers, as much as they annoy me. Don't worry, there will be more. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm saving up money to buy Bones…I'm gonna need another piggy bank…or a couple thousand more…**

**AN: Chapter 4; nothing really to say. I mean, it's a chapter. Ta da?**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Booth sat next to his best friend, crying. The blonde woman came up behind him.

"I'm guessing that's your partner." She whispered, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and wiped the tears away from his eyes, but did not speak. He gazed down at Temperance. _She can't be dead_, he told himself again, shutting his eyes. _Not here. Not now. Not like this. Please, Tempe. Come back!_

As if in reply to his silent request, Brennan's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Fixating on Booth, they focused and filled with that familiar sparkle.

"Seeley?" she asked weakly. At the sound of his first name, his eyes flew open. It took a moment before he realized that she was actually alive.

"Bones! You're ok!" he said excitedly, pulling her up and into an embrace. Surprised at first, Temperance paused for a few seconds before returning the hug. They sat there for a while, enjoying the body contact, until the woman standing behind them coughed.

Booth was jerked back to reality and regretfully let go of his partner. He smiled at her, but it slowly faded as he saw the cut on her left temple.

"Temperance…" he said quietly, brushing his fingers over the mark. She gasped in pain and shrunk back from his touch. "Sorry." He apologized, pulling his hand back. "We should put something on that."

"And I suppose my arm is irrelevant." The blonde said, irritated about being ignored.

They both looked up at her and noticed a rather large gash on her right arm. Booth helped the unsteady Brennan stand up as she winced in pain.

"I'm fine." She said, catching sight of Booth's worried look. Turning to the woman, she added, "Let me see your arm." The woman indignantly held out her arm for Brennan to take a look. She rolled up the blonde's sleeve and examined the cut.

"It's not that bad. We'll just have to tie some clothe around it to work as a bandage."

"Booth cocked his head. "What about you?"

Chuckling softly, she offered some sarcasm. "I'm not tying a cloth around my head like Rambo."

His lips turned upward into a wide smile. "Bones, did you just crack a joke? A socially and politically correct _joke_?" Laughing, he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I'm so proud of you. My little Bones is growing up."

She glared at him, but did not respond to his comment about her being _his_ Bones. "We should probably find a place to camp. And if we're going to survive, we'll need to find fresh water and food. "Brennan said commandingly. The woman nodded, and then frowned slightly.

"By the way, who are you?" she asked suddenly.

My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"And I'm her wonderful partner Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth interjected, pulling her close again. "What about you?"

The woman smiled slightly. "Miranda Shillings. "Um, real estate agent?" Miranda added, giggling slightly. "Nice to meet you." She was directing it to Booth.

There was a moment of silence before Booth spoke.

"I guess if we need a make-shift bandage we should find some clothes, huh?" he asked, looking over the wreckage. He caught sight of a decapitated body and shuddered. Temperance nodded.

"Yeah, ok. I'll go look and see what kind of things I can find." She said, starting to walk towards the twisted metal and dying flames. Turning back around, she smiled at Booth. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

He laughed. "You can't be trusted, Bones. You should know that by now." He said, following her closely.

Miranda chased after them silently. She felt like an outcast. These two people knew each other, and she was the stranger; the passerby. Would they accept her into their lives as a friend? Or maybe, in Seeley's case, _more_ than a friend? These thoughts ran through her head as she watched the laughing and smiling partners with jealousy…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoa…a little jealous, are we? Haha. I think I know where I'm going to take this. My mind works like that. Anyway, please review. Theories are welcome:-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: -place witty comment about me not owning Bones here-**

**Ok. So. The same plot monkey that had the idea for my collection of one shots kept poking me in the forehead about continuing with this story. I swatted it across the room, but it climbed back up onto my shoulder and continued it's previous disturbance. So here I am! Chapter 5!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The threesome walked for what seemed like hours. Trekking through the jungle, Miranda observed silently as Booth and Brennan exchanged witty comments and joked lightly. At least she knew they were nice. The doctor had dressed her wound with expert care and checked to make sure she didn't have any internal bleeding or broken bones. _Bones_. That's what _he_ called her. That luscious FBI Agent. God, he was cute. His fine-toned muscles, silky brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. But he loved _her_. Although they haven't admitted it, she could see. Miranda Shillings has always been able to read people, and unfortunately, she knew that they would always be together. As long as Dr. Temperance Brennan was in his life, Miranda didn't stand a chance. That's why she had to-

"Shh…" Booth whispered, gesturing for both the women to stop. "Do you hear that?"

Miranda strained to listen for whatever he heard and noticed a small rustling of leaves to their left. She turned towards it and saw a glimpse of a giant brown animal rummaging through the bushes. Freezing in place, she watched a giant brown bear stood at full height and stared at them straight on. Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda saw Dr. Brennan step closer to her partner. Jealousy overwhelmed her and she stepped even closer, placing a hand on the FBI hunk's arm.

"Will it _eat_ us?" she asked, pretending to be completely mortified…which was only a small stretch.

Brennan snorted. "Highly improbable."

Booth slowly reached for his gun and brushed the real estate agent's hand off at the same time. As he cocked the shiny black semi-automatic, the bear sniffed the air and let his front feet fall back to the ground; it was still staring at them intently.

"Try to make yourself look as big as possible." Temperance offered, but still didn't move. She was closer to Booth, and had also placed a hand on his arm; Booth sure didn't shake _hers_ off.

"Yeah, a little hard to do that when I'm aiming a gun, Bones." He mumbled as the gigantic creature began to slowly walk towards them. "Are they on the endangered list?"

"Grizzlies?" Miranda asked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Dammit…" Booth swore, still aiming his gun.

"I'm pretty sure that the cops won't mind if you shoot a bear to save our lives…right?" she interjected; watching as it still crept slowly towards them. No one answered.

When it was only a few feet from them, it stopped, and stood once more. A few moments of this frightening standoff, it roared and took a swipe at Brennan. But before it came in contact, a deafening shot rang out and the grizzly fell to the ground with a _thud_.

They stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours, but soon Booth holstered his gun, grabbed his partner's hand, and began to move on. Miranda followed closely, hanging onto Booth's arm. When he looked down at her, she looked back up at him with a fear-stricken face. He flashed her a charm smile and she gave a shaky smile back. What Booth didn't realize was that all through high school, Miranda wanted to be an actress. And _oh_ did she have potential…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Really short, I know. It's a filler chapter. I'll probably take it out or prolong it later. I'm really sorry!**

**Oh. And rantings about how evil Miranda is are always welcome!!!**

**Reviews are really appreciated and deserve a cookie and/or a kiss! -mwah-**


End file.
